iFight for you
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Pride can make you choose the wrong way, Shelby Marx will learn this the hard way puting her life on the line,  now it's up to Sam to try and make it right in this Rocky-styled story. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

iFight for you

Chapter 1

Carly's POV

I can't believe it's been three years since we met Shelby Marx... after our "fight" and Nevel's failed plot we all became good friends and we saw each other constantly, Shelby even got to be a part of iCarly with a fitness segment after her cousin Tori Vega taught her over the summer how to be on camera, and yes iCarly continued being the hit it was, even now, that we're 17, we keep doing it, although high school homework lefts us little time to prepare for it we love it. Shelby on the other hand had to retire at 19 when, during a fight her knee gave up and she was declared unfit to fight again, it was hard for her to retire... but Sam convinced her of opening her own gym and teach young girls not only MMA martial arts but also self defense, her becoming one of her first pupils. That brought a smile back to Shelby's face and everything seemed to go great until one day when I went to the gym to pick Sam up so we could rehearse iCarly.

-Sam? Shelby?

-SHHH! - Sam replied

I heard the TV on Shelby's "office" which was actually her private dressing room more than an office.

-What? - Carly asked

-Look, a fighter chick from Russia...

-...Anika is the new evolution, she has held every MMA title in Russia and now we want to prove that we're better than any American fighter, we plan to face and defeat your current champion -Anika's trainer said

-The nerve of some people... -Shelby said

-You could beat her anytime with your hands tied on your back - Sam replied.

As Sam and Carly left, Shelby took off her sweat pants and opened a bag she hadn't opened in a while, inside, her fighting gear looked back at her, bringing old memories to her mind. Slowly she slid on her shorts, then her top followed, her right and then the left glove were in position, she walked out to the training mat, she closed her eyes and remembered her best times.

Shelby's POV

I need this... I feel it in every cell of my body... It's my life... I was the best... I have been moving for the last thirty minutes and I barely feel anything on my knee... just when I tried to put weight on it... but I can survive it..

-Shelby?

The teenager turned around in shock.

-Mick? What are you doing here?

It was her old trainer Mick Chavez, a former MMA fighter himself, he discovered and saw Shelby morph from a street-fight-for-your-life kind of girl into the youngest lightweight female champion ever, Shelby saw him more like a father as she never knew her biological father after he left her mother shortly after she was born..

-Just wanted to take a look at you. What do you think you're doing chica? - he said glaring at her.

-This? Oh nothing, just playing around.

-Sit. -He severely said

-Do I look like a dog to you? -Shelby replied

-You know what I mean, sit down.

Shelby lowered her head and sat as Mick checked on her knee.

-You were training. -his glare was not playful anymore but a mix of concern and severity

-No, I was only playing around, I swear.

-You have a bad knee Shelby, it's swollen... how long did you trained?

-Two hours...

-Shelby, you can't do that. You're 19, do you want to use a cane for the rest of your life?

-I'm 19... I'M 19 DAMN IT! I SHOULD BE FIGHTING! I SHOULD BE THE ONE THAT FIGHTS THAT CRAZY CHICK!

Mick placed his hands on the fighter's shoulders.

-You have nothing to prove.. you retired as the undisputed champion... see that belt on the wall? It's yours, nobody could take it from you.

Tears ran down Shelby's face.

-I just want to... to feel that thrill again Mick... just one more time...

The man hugged her. Little did he knew that the girl he was hugging had made a decision that was going to change not just her life but the lives of many close to her.

Two Days Later, at the Shay apartment...

-CARLY HURRY UP! THE PRESS CONFERENCE IS STARTING! - Sam yelled

-I'm right beside you... can you not yell? -Freddy said

-Shut up Freddork - Sam replied

Carly came down and joined her friends in the couch, Spencer did likewise beside them. Meanwhile in a sports complex in downtown Denver, the press conference to announce the match between Anika and the current champion Laureen Taylor, was about to start.

-It is a pleasure for us to be here and to have the opportunity to face your current champion. -Anika's trainer said.

-I'm honored to have been selected to fight Anika and show her the fighting style of the US and

But things were about to get hectic as a voice was heard.

-HOLD IT. HOLD IT EVERYONE!

At the Shay residence Sam, Carly, Freddy and Spencer went pale when the cameras pointed at where the voice came from. There she was, Shelby Marx, with her title belt on her shoulder. She walked to where champion and challenger sat.

-Who are you? - Anika's trainer asked in disbelief.

-I'm Shelby Marx. If you're little ballerina there wants a real challenge I'll fight her.

-Why should she even look at you? -he replied

-SEE THIS? THIS IS THE LIGHTWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP BELT! NOBODY WAS ABLE TO TAKE IT FROM ME AND YOU KNOW IT LAUREEN! - Shelby said pointing at the current champion.

Suddenly, Anika, who until then had remained silent, got up and glared at Shelby.

-Well? Do you have anything to say to me? -Shelby said

-I'll beat you. -she coldly replied

-Beat me... GET YOUR SORRY SELF IN THE RING SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT RIGHT NOW! COME ON!

Shelby pushed her with little effect, Anika did likewise but to Shelby's surprise she was incredibly strong and the teenager found herself falling on top of the reporters and cameramen that had gathered to see the impromptu confrontation. Anika glared to her and spoke again.

-I'll break you.

Later that evening Shelby was in the gym putting some ice on her knee, during the altercation someone had fell on top of her and the pain was a clear remainder of the injury that had prematurely ended her career. She raised her head as the door opened and Sam, along with Freddie and Carly walked in, not wanting them to notice her injury, she quickly hid the ice pack under her clothes.

-Why did you do that for? -Sam asked

-Did what?

-Look, we saw it on TV, you challenged that Russian chick. -Carly replied.

-You're going to be on my corner right? I need you guys to be there. -Shelby replied

-What? What corner? You're not seriously thinking to do this, right? -Sam said in disbelief

-I'm doing it Sam. You don't need to worry, I'll be OK. -Shelby assured her.

-What? NO! You're retired, you can get hurt, you don't even know her! You don't know what she can do! -Sam pleaded.

Shelby stood up and her face was nearly a millimeter from Sam's.

-I may not know what she can do, but I know what I can do. And that's all that matters. Now are you going to be in my corner or not? -she asked

Carly wasn't pleased with the idea.

-Shelby please think this over, Sam's right, you can get hurt, badly.-she said

-I'm going to ask just one more time, are you with me or not?

-I can't be a part of this, I'm sorry Shelby - Carly said leaving

Freddie went after her, Sam was just glaring at Shelby.

-Well? What's your answer? Are you abandoning me or not?

-I'll be with you -Sam replied

-Thank you.

-On one condition.-Sam said

-What's that?

-We'll stop the match if something goes wrong. -Sam said

Shelby smiled.

-We'll see.

The day of the fight arrived, Shelby was in her dressing room warming up, Sam was helping her, she was amazed of the strength the girl had.

-You're amazing. -Sam said

-Thank you. Now let's go.

Sam walked beside Shelby as they made their way to the octagon, the crowd was ecstatic and any word said was barely audible, Anika was already in the ring waiting for her.

-OK, you ready? -Sam said helping her fix her mouthpiece.

Shelby nodded walking inside, the referee called for the fighters to came to the center as the door of the cage closed. Gibby stood beside Sam, both wearing the orange jacket with Shelby's name on it.

-Welcome everyone this is Stu Nahan along with Al Bandeiro and we welcome you to this special event, Shelby Marx, the youngest MMA female champion, faces Anika Wasikowska in this exhibition match live from Seattle, Washington. -he said

-I'm still trying to understand why this match was booked in the first place, the Russian chick hasn't fought anybody here and Shelby was already retired. -Al said

Shelby walked towards her opponent.

-Well, you ready to dance little ballerina?

-You will lose. -She coldly said

A whistle sounded and Shelby began to move around, studying her opponent, she tried direct punches to the face, but Anika seemed impervious to the punches, something that shocked more than scared Shelby. Her knee on the other hand began to hurt as she went from kicks after her punches seemed unable to hurt her opponent a bit, and it was then and there, where it began, her knee gave up and she slipped, this was the opportunity Anika wanted, like a hammer, her punch impacted Shelby's face, the brunette girl stumbled against the side of the cage and Anika began a merciless attack on her.

-This is incredible, I have never seen Shelby receive so much punishment! - Stu boomed in his headset

The whistle sounded indicating the end of the round, Sam and Gibby ran inside to help the bloody mess that now was Shelby Marx, the teen could barely see with her right eye, as she sat, Sam stood in front of her.

-That's it, I'm stopping this fight, there's nothing for you to do out there.

-No.. I'm here to fight... -Shelby said

-Are you crazy? She's killing you!

Shelby weakly got up and glared at Sam

-Promise me... promise me... you won't stop this fight... no matter what...

As the whistle sounded again and Shelby walked to the center of the octagon, Sam just glared scared of what she was forced to promise.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

iFight

Chapter 2

Sam glared as Shelby walked, more likely limped to the center of the octagon, near, Carly and Spencer were watching the fight from the audience.

-Spencer what is she doing? - Carly asked in disbelief

-I don't know but someone should stop that fight... -Spencer replied

In the ring Shelby moved around, Anika just invited her to fight, Shelby tried a couple of punches and then retreating, suddenly Anika's hand passed between Shelby's impacting her face like a hammer and sending her against the steel of the cage, Shelby tried to retort but the Russian began a merciless attack, the teenager literally flew against the cage, the referee tried to stop the fight but with unbelievable strength Anika threw him across the ring, outside Sam had climbed the side of the ring with a towel in her hand, Gibby was hysteric.

-THROW THE TOWEL! -he yelled at Sam

Seeing her, and while Anika was pushing the referee Shelby yelled at her

-NO!

Sam glared at her, still with the towel in her hand and watching helplessly as Shelby was hit again and again and again...

-THROW THE DAMN TOWEL ALREADY! -Gibby yelled again

-STOP IT! STOP IT ALREADY! -Carly yelled standing up from her seat

Then, before Sam could move a finger, Anika elevated herself and her knee impacted brutally against Shelby's head and, as the Russian girl turned around, Shelby plummeted to the canvas and her body began to convulse, Sam ran in and held her while Gibby got in a heated argument with Anika's people.

-Come on Shelby you're going to make it, come on girl, you're strong, GET ME SOME HELP IN HERE!

Meanwhile Anika took the microphone from the announcer.

-I'll defeat anyone who challenges me.

Upon hearing her voice Sam glared at her with unbelievable rage in her eyes.

-She's gone... It's over...-the Russian said glaring at both Sam and Shelby

45 minutes later Shelby was in intensive care in the nearest hospital they could find, Carly was out herself.

-WHY DIDN'T YOU THREW THE DARN TOWEL!

-SHE DIDN'T WANTED ME TO! - Sam replied

-YOU LET HER GET HURT! - Carly retorted

-SHE WANTED TO KEEP ON! -Sam yelled back

-ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! - Spencer interrupted them.

In something very rare, Sam just sat and began to sob. Freddie got to her.

-Sam...

-Just leave me alone Freddie...

Spencer saw a Doctor walk out of the ER, he went to him.

-Doctor how is she?

The medic glared at him and carefully measured his words.

-Are you family?

-Not exactly... but... we're all that she has and all she can call a family. -Spencer said

-Look... we have done our best, but she suffered severe brain damage... she is in deep coma and... she has very little chance... I'm sorry.

Carly got to them as the Doctor left.

-What did he say? Spencer what did he say? SPENCER!

-What?

-What did the Doctor said? How's Shelby?

Spencer glared at her. Since her mother's untimely demise, he sworn to her father that he was never to lie to Carly, so, he only decided to tell her part of the truth. He placed his hands in her shoulders and knelt to be at her height so he could see her eye to eye.

-She's in a coma, they did what they could for her.

Carly hugged him and sobbed silently. Later that day Sam arrived at the Shay apartment, she was met by a cold glare from Carly.

-What?

-Just tell me why... -Carly asked

-Why what? - Sam asked

-Why did you let her get hurt like that... I thought you loved her...

-You think I wanted it to happen? Something happened to her... she asked me not to stop the fight... and... and when I was there... with the towel... she yelled at me not to...

Carly hugged her friend who could only sob. Freddie opened the door but upon seeing the ongoings decided to let his friends be on their own. A couple of hours later he came back. Carly was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

-Sam went home? - he asked

-Shhh! -she said pointing to the couch were Sam slept.

The blonde's tear stricken face told the whole story in its own. Freddie walked to Carly and began to help her.

-You both OK? -he asked

-Yeah... but Sam feels guilty...

-It wasn't her fault... Shelby wanted to fight...

-Sam thinks it's her fault for not stopping her -Carly replied

A month went by, Sam spent countless hours with Shelby, reading her books, using her pear pod to hear music, yet Shelby's condition didn't improved a millimeter. One afternoon the trio entered the Shay apartment. They were surprised to find Mrs. Benson and Mrs. Pucket there along with Spencer, their faces were gray and serious.

-Mom? What are you doing here? What's going on? - Sam asked

-Spencer what's happening? - Carly asked as well

-Guys we... need to talk - Spencer said

-Spencer you're scaring me... what's going on? - Carly said

-We spoke with Dr. Truscott and... he told us that... Shelby suffered cardiac arrest twice during the night and that... keeping her alive with the vent and the other equipment was only prolonging her suferment...

Sam got up with tears running down her face.

-Spencer what are you saying? -she asked

-Spencer called us and we discussed it... it was a hard decision to make... -Mrs. Puckett said

-What decision... what happened to Shelby? What are all of you talking about?

-Sam calm down - Carly said as she began to understand

Spencer couldn't hold the tears as he spoke.

-I loved Shelby as much as any of you... she was another little sister to me... so I had to do... what was best for her... I... I authorized Dr. Truscott to disconnect the machines and... let Shelby rest...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

iFight

Chapter 3

Tears ran down Sam's face as she heard Spencer.

-What... what do you mean rest? Then she's... she's better right?

Mrs. Puckett went to her daughter.

-I'm sorry...

-NO! Shelby can't be dead... she can't die...

-Sam...

A tear eyed Carly held her best friend as she couldn't do anything but sob. Spencer got to them.

-Sam... she needed to rest... it was the best... -he said

But what came next was totally unexpected to all, Sam turned around enraged and jumped on Spencer like crazy.

-YOU KILLED HER! SHE HAD A CHANCE AND YOU KILLED HER!

Spencer fell to the floor as Sam punched him, Mrs. Puckett pulled her daughter off him, despite her efforts to set herself free.

-YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED SHELBY! LET ME GO!

Suddenly Mrs. Benson used a syringe on Sam's arm and slowly the teenager began to relax and her eyes began to slowly close until she lost consciousness, Spencer took her to his room.

-Thank you. -Mrs. Puckett said

-She'll be asleep for a couple of hours, hopefully when she wakes up she'll be able to understand - Mrs. Benson said

-I'll take care of that - a tear-eyed Carly said

-I'll help - Added Freddie.

They kept their word, it was very hard for Sam to accept it, but she finally understood. It was only then that the funeral proceedings took place. People got to talk about her in the funeral, including her cousins Tori Vega and Lola Martinez, who, eerily, had an impressive resemblance to their late cousin. They both shared memories and their best moments, then it came Sam's turn, she had sunglasses, her voice was soft.

-I'm an only child... must of you know that... but I never had to wonder how it felt to have a sister or a brother... in Carly and Spencer I have both... and in Shelby I had a big sister to look up to...

As they stared at the coffin in the cemetery Sam walked to the coffin, out of a duffel bag she extracted Shelby's title belt and placed it among the flowers that were there. Tears ran down her eyes as she spoke.

-This is yours... you'll always be the champ...

Two days later, Tori Vega, Shelby's oldest cousin, was in Carly's apartment checking, with the help of Spencer, the last paperwork related to her late cousin. Trina, her sister was in the couch watching TV.

-Toriii, remember our plane leaves at 6, and we both have tests in Hollywood Arts tomorrow. - she said

-I know thank you. I'm almost done. Spencer there's nothing here about the gym here in Seattle. - Tori said

-I remember Shelby saying there were some documents there... we should go check. - Carly suggested.

Ten minutes later they arrived to the gym, the didn't expected to find anyone there, so they were both surprised when they heard sounds and voices coming from inside.

-What shall we do? - Tori asked

-I'll check...

As Carly peeked inside her jaw dropped, in the training mat, dressed in fighting clothes like Shelby's there was Sam, Gibby was holding a punching bag for her.

-That's good Sam, go higher! go higher! - Gibby said as kicked the punching bag again

-What's going on here? - Carly asked puzzled.

- I'm training. Got Gibby to help me. -Sam said turning around

-I'm going to get -Gibby began to say

But Sam turned around releasing a thunderous kick that hit Gibby instead of the punching bag as the second was walking towards her, the impact was so sickeningly brutal that they boy was fulminantly knocked out.

-GIBBY! - Sam said running to his aid

A few minutes later the boy had recovered consciousness and was holding an ice pack to his face while Tori checked the documents she needed. Her surprise was limitless when she noticed something.

-The gym is not Shelby's... -she said

-What are you talking about? We saw when she bought it. -Cary said

-Yes... but it's not Shelby's... it's Sam's... - Tori said glaring at the blond girl.

-What? - Sam asked in shock.

-This is your gym... it has been since Shelby bought it... - Tori said

-I... don't believe it... - Sam said

Two days later Carly went to the gym, she found Sam training with Gibby again.

-Sam are you going to tell me what are you doing this for? - Carly asked

-Fun, that's all. - the blond replied

Carly knew she was lying, Samantha Puckett never did something just for "fun" specially when she had the determined face she had at that moment. But she also knew it was better not to insist. She knew that sooner or later Sam would reveal to her whatever she was doing. But it was during one of the iCarly broadcasts that she noticed something.

-And that's all for tonight! Tune in next week for more iCarly! - both said

- We're off! - Freddy announced

-Sam, you have been working out - Carly said

-What?

-You did stuff in this show that you normally wouldn't do that easily, and you have been eating differently... Sam please, what are you up to? - Carly said

-Carls I'm fine, I'm the same... don't worry... -Sam replied.

A week after that Freddie was tuning into the friday night fights while Carly prepared popcorn.

-I wonder where Sam is, she wouldn't miss this for world. Freddie? Freddie! - Carly said while she served

The boy was livid, watching at the TV in front of him. Finally, he spoke.

-She's not missing it...

-What are you talking about? The fight is about to start and she's not even here. - Carly replied

-She's not going to miss the fight... because...

-Oh my God... is that Sam? - Spencer said in shock as he glared at the TV

Carly dropped the bowl with the popcorn as she ran to see what her brother and her best friend were looking at. The screen showed Sam, using Shelby's fighting gear, along with Gibby who helped her to her mouthpiece as the announcer spoke...

-Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to DUFC Friday Night Lockdown! Tonight, making her professional debut! Another young talent from Denver, SAM "IRONFIST" PUCKETT!

-NO!

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

iFight

Chapter 4

Carly stormed in the gym.

-SAM! SAMANTHA! WHERE ARE YOU!

-Hey Car

Gibby could not finish as Carly's hand impacted his face.

-Hey, if that was because I stole your underwear from the laundry basket I'm sorry! -he yelled holding his face

-THAT WAS FOR HELPING SAM! YOU WHAT? YOU... YOU... UGH! SAMANTHA WHERE ARE YOU? - Carly yelled as she searched for her friend.

Freddy glared at Gibby who was holding his face.

-You stole what? - Freddy said in disbelief

-Uh... nothing?

Sam walked out to meet her friend upon hearing the commotion.

-Hey Carls, what's with all the noise? - she asked

-WHY?

-Why what? - Sam replied

-THIS! YOU! THE FIGHT ON TV!

-Did you watched it? Wasn't it awesome? Two rounds and BUM! She was done.

Carly glared in disbelief.

-I... I can't believe you... - tears ran down Carly's face

-OK what's wrong with you? - Sam said

-You don't see it do you? - Carly said

-Look Sam

-SHUT UP FREDDY! JUST SHUT UP! I lost a friend for this shit, yes I said it, I... just don't want to lose a sister... so it's up to you Sam. Our friendship or this.

-OK hold on, I think you're exaggerating things here. - Sam said

-Oh am I? Really?

-Yeah, I won the fight didn't I? -Sam retorted

-AND WHAT ABOUT THE NEXT ONE? AND THE ONE AFTER? WHEN WILL IT END? WHEN YOU DIE LIKE SHELBY DID? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?

-Look Carls

-NO! YOU LISTEN! YOU EITHER LEAVE THIS, FOREVER, OR YOU NEVER COME NEAR ME!

Carly stormed out leaving Sam with tears in her face.

-Look, I'll talk to her OK? You... just be careful OK? - Freddy said

Carly entered her apartment and slammed the door shut. Freddy came in right after.

-Carly will you please stop for a second and listen to me?

-NO!

-Please. -Freddy pleaded

-She's like a sister to me...

-And she's my girlfriend and I love her with all my heart, but she's doing what she thinks it's right. - Freddy said

Carly glared at him.

-Even if she gets killed like Shelby?

-She won't

-YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!

-Carly... you know you're being selfish. - Freddy said

-How dare you say that - Carly retorted

-Since you found out that Sam fights you have been saying the same thing over and over, how would YOU feel if something happens to her, have you asked her why is she doing it?

Carly glared at him.

-Have you asked how she feels? Why is she doing it? No, all you've doing is yelling and whining about it.

Tears kept running down Carly's cheeks.

-Get out Freddy.

-Carly listen

-GET OUT! NOW! - Carly yelled back

-Just think about what I said - Freddy said as he left.

Spencer came out of his room.

-You OK?

-No... Spencer what do I do? - Carly asked

-Sam is your best friend isn't she?

-More than that she's my sister...

-Then you should trust her. Do you think she'll do something to hurt you? - Spencer said

-No...

-Go talk to her. Listen to her.

-I'll do it at school tomorrow... I need to rest and think - Carly said

The following morning Carly found Sam having lunch. She sat before her.

-Can I talk to you? - Carly said

Sam glared at her for a few moments

-OK...

-Look... I... I'm sorry for the way I behaved... I think Freddy was right... I have been selfish... but it's just because I'm scared that you might get hurt... but if this is what you want to do...

-It's not that I want to do it... I have to do it... I own it to Shelby...

-Just promise me you'll be careful OK?

Sam nodded. As months went by Sam became the number one contender for the female championship, a title that was now in the hands of a 19 year old girl named Tara, nicknamed "30 second dream" as nobody had been able to last more than that facing her. Sam was training when Freddy came by.

-Hey.

-Hey Freddo -Sam replied

-Are you going to be with us for iCarly this week or should I call Melanie?

-Nah, I can do it. Besides Melanie is in L.A. auditioning for Hollywood Arts remember?

-Yeah, I hope she gets accepted.

After a couple of kicks and punches she took a towel from a nearby table.

-That's it for today Gibby, can you get me a bottle of iced water? -the blond requested

-Sure thing! - Gibby replied

-So, what's your next match? -Freddy asked

Sam handed him a poster, Freddy glared at it and his face went pale.

-You have to be kidding me...

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Freddie glared at the poster

-Sam are you out of your mind? - he asked

-No, Mamma will be champ - Sam replied with confidence.

-Maybe there's something you don't get, they call her "30 second dream" because nobody has been able to fight her for more than 30 seconds, she's a monster.

-I can beat her Freddork. - Sam coldly replied.

-You're too cocky - Freddie replied

Sam walked to him.

-Have you seen the news? Do you know how many people have I beaten to get this far? - she replied

-Yes but

-Then shut up. I'll fight her and I'll beat her. Period.

Freddie glared at her. He knew how determined Sam could be, he just hoped she was making the right decision. As they approached the Bushwell Plaza building they noticed an ambulance in front.

-Great, Leubert must have fallen down the stairs again - Sam said

-Then why is Spencer coming out with them?

-Oh God... Carls...

Both ran as fast as they could, their hearts dropped as they saw Carly being wheeled out with an oxygen mask on her face.

-SPENCER WHAT HAPPENED? - Sam yelled

-I... I don't know... she... she collapsed... I...

Half an hour early at the Shay apartment...

-Spencer! Do you know where the popcorn is? - Carly asked

-USED IT ON A SCULPTURE! - her brother replied

-oh man...

Carly turned the TV on and catched the last part of an interview with current DWUFC champion Tara, "The 30 second dream chick"

-...so you're facing this newcomer, Samantha "Iron Fist" Pucket. -the commentator said

-Yeah... the poor thing thinks she has a chance. - she replied in confidence

-But you're going to take it seriously in the octagon right? - the commentator asked

-Seriously? I'm not going to beat her up. I'm going to hurt her.. I'm going to make her bleed... when she walks out... no wait... when they carry her out... she'll never step back again... she'll wish she never followed the steps of Shelby Marx...

Carly dropped the remote and stood up, images of the death of Shelby mixed in her head with images of Sam being the one bloodied and hurt and danced in her mind in a horrific ballet...

-No... Sam... no no no... - Carly repeated to herself

-Carly? - Spencer said walking out to the living room

-NO! It can't... it can't it can't... Sam... no...

-Carly what's wrong? -Spencer asked

Carly raised her head and glared at him, tears running down her face, she tried to say something but suddenly the young Shay felt as if a drill was applied to her forehead, a wimp, and them she collapsed to the floor.

-CARLY! Carly wake up... Carly come on... -Spencer said as he held her in his arms and placed her unmoving form in the couch.

The Present.

Sam, Freddie and Spencer are in the ER waiting room, they weren't allowed to go in when Carly was taken to a trauma room moments early.

-I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! - Sam exploded

-Sam calm down you're in a hospital - Freddie said

-NO! I WANT TO KNOW HOW CARLY IS! - retorted Sam

-Be patient! - Freddie shouted back

-NO! I WANT

-ENOUGH ALREADY! - Spencer yelled getting up from the chair he was on

Sam glared at Spencer, she had never seen the expression he had on his face, his hands were trembling, his eyes were puffy and he was about to burst in tears. He sat back and sank his face in his hands. Sam knelt before him.

-She'll be fine... kiddo is strong... she

-SHAY? Who came with Charlotte Elizabeth Shay! - A Doctor yelled

Spencer got up.

-I'm her brother Spencer.

-Mr. Shay, Charlott

-Her name is Carly - Sam interrupted

The medic glared at her for a few moments, then he spoke.

-Carly... suffered a severe stroke... in part because of her asthma condition and

-Wait wait... she's not been using her inhaler for years - Spencer said

-She uses it... almost everyday... she... she thinks we don't notice... - Freddie said

Spencer glared at him in total disbelief.

-And how is she now? - he asked in fear

-Mr. Shay... Carly is in a coma... we have done our best to relieve the hemorrhage in her brain... now it's up to her. - the doctor said

-Can we see her? - Sam asked

-Yes, but please be delicate. - he replied

Sam was the first to enter the room, Carly laid motionless on the bed, various medical devices at her side beeping and showing numbers and graphics. The blond girl held her friend's hand.

-Carls... Carls wake up... - Sam said

Spencer glared at the unmoving form of his little sister, tears formed in his eyes and slowly ran down his face.

-She'll be fine... she has to... she.. she's incredibly strong - Freddie said comforting him.

-Momma will do anything you ask... just... wake up... please - Sam said

The following morning Gibby entered the room, Sam was asleep on the sofa. He went to her and shook her.

-What...

-You were supposed to be at the gym training half an hour ago. - he said

-I'm not leaving... - she replied

-What about the fight? - Gibby asked

Sam got up and slammed him against the wall, tears running down her face.

-I... don't... care... about... the stupid fight? Get it?

-OK... whatever you say... - Gibby said in fear

Later that day Freddie arrived with some burgers, he noticed that Sam wasn't in the room.

-She just left man - Gibby said

The boy noticed that Sam's cellphone was on the night table, meaning that she was near, he decided to look around, it wasn't hard, as he walked by the hospital's chapel he heard her sobbing.

-Please... I... I know... I'm not... the best there is in this world... I'm probably... the lowest... but please... you have to save Carly... she... she's the only thing I have that matters...

Freddie walked up to her, without saying a word he knelt beside her and joined her in prayer. Day after day they came in by morning and prayed long after lunch. At the sixth day Gibby ran in.

-Guys come quick! It's Carly! - he yelled

Both got up and ran to Carly's room, they saw Doctors and nurse run in as well...

To be continued...


End file.
